This invention relates to cameras, and is more particularly directed to the provision of a miniature camera which may be worn, for example, only on the wrist of a user.
A camera of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,806. This camera includes a cassette housing having an externally rotatable gear for rotating a cassette within the housing. The cassette, which holds a disk-shaped film, has a pair of relatively rotatable cassette covers. The front of the housing includes a shutter assembly actuated by a magnet movable by an operator, externally of the housing.